The WIN Intiative
by thefanfictionnetwork
Summary: The muggleborns of Hogwarts are uniting to fight prejudiced purbloods, and get some muggle inventions into the school! Can they succeed, or will they have to hide out in the Room of Requirement? This story is based on muggleborn headcanon posts on tumblr. Disclaimer in chapter 1. Story contains coarse language and suggestive content. Reviews and Rates are greatly appreciated.
1. Sam's POV

_**Okay, so I know this probably isn't the most original fanfic. I have no idea how many other people have done this, nor do I have the desire to look it up. I don't even care if people read this or not. I'm writing this for me, and posting it in case other people want to enjoy it too. **_

_**This is a Harry Potter Muggleborn Headcanon fic, which means I went through tumblr posts that had muggleborn headcanons, liked a lot of them, and decided to write a fan fic about it. Again, I haven't looked up any fan fics like this, so if it's similar to someone else's that is unintentional. The writing and the characters are all me, but the headcanon ideas certainly aren't, and all come from various tumblr users. I try to credit the users I got the idea from. If I haven't credited you for an idea, or you don't want me to use your idea, PM me. I will add credit or edit my story accordingly.**_

_**I think that's it for now! Enjoy!**_

_**-Hayley**_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

You never expect the unexpected to happen. That's why it's called the _un_expected, not the _daily routine_. I definitely wasn't expecting to get my letter, but I did, and it changed my life. If I hadn't gotten it, there'd be no reason for this story.

I had barely walked through the door when my mom called me to the kitchen, and pointed to the counter, where a single letter addressed to me was sitting, looking rather out of place. Thick parchment and wax seals aren't exactly common in modern-day England, but there it was, out of the ordinary and addressed to me; Samantha Jenkins. Underneath my name and above the address, it even said 'the kitchen', as though it knew that's where I'd be receiving it. I wondered if I should be wary, but out of curiosity, I opened it anyway. That was the day I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

My dad thought it was some kind of sick joke, and told me to throw it away, but when I told my mother, her eyes got wide and she adopted this look of pure excitement. She practically ripped the letter out of my hands to read it herself. "You too?" she asked me joyfully. "My own daughter, a witch!" Dad shook his head and continued reading his paper, but mom went berserk, immediately phoning relatives. I think dad was sure my mom had gone crazy.

As it turns out, the letter was real, and I wasn't the only witch on the family tree. Apparently, Mom's sister married a wizard, and their twin son and daughter (my cousins) attended the school already. I had been accepted into the same weird boarding school they went to that taught them absolutely nothing. I was eleven years old, and whenever I asked them to help me with Maths or English work, they would look at me with blank stares; it didn't make sense for me to be smarter than them. Their school didn't teach them anything useful; now I knew that instead of real schoolwork, they were just learning magic tricks. So, of course, I had to go too. No real school for the rest of my school days? I'd be a fool to say no.

Gage and Andi, my cousins, came to visit shortly after that. They're both fifteen, with bright eyes and mischievous expressions. They call themselves the 'Modern Day Weasleys', but I have no idea what _that_ means. Gage has swoopy blonde hair, and seems like the type that a lot of girls like, but Andi is the opposite. She's moody and angry and rebellious, with bright teal hair and tons of piercings. They seem like polar opposites, but they get along great, and share a heightened sense of humor. It's hard to tell when they're joking or not. As soon as she got through the door, Andi pulled me into a bone-shattering hug and squealed, "Welcome to the family!"

"I think I was welcomed into this family about eleven years ago, mate," I replied, breathless. "You're a little late!"

"You're _really_ one of us now," Andi stated simply.

That week, they questioned me about my life, trying to figure out which 'house' I was to be in, but I really didn't know what they were going on about. Apparently Andi was in something called 'Gryffindor' and Gage was in something called 'Slytherin', and for some reason it gave them an incentive to fight constantly. After all their bickering, they still hadn't figured out which one I belonged in.

About a week before we were due to board the train in London, Andi and Gage's father took the three of us to get our school supplies. I wasn't sure where we were supposed to buy all the odd trinkets on my school supplies list, but I certainly never would have went looking for the things I needing in the run-down pub he took us to. Eventually, I found myself in a wonderful place they called 'Diagon Alley' and my first real experience with the Wizarding World began. Andi and Gage dragged me from place to place, buying me everything I needed, and then some. They even bought me a young barn owl, insisting that I would need one and would thank them later. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with an owl for a pet, but I named him Obi-Wan. I had to make a reference to one of my favorite movies, and the owl just looked so...dignified. When I told Gage and Andi about what I named my owl, they exchanged a glance and both gave me a huge smile. "We have a plan," Andi confided, "and you just might be able to help us..." She left it at that, leaving me utterly confused. The coolest thing I got that day was my wand, by far. An 11" holly wand with a unicorn hair core. I was excited to learn how to use it, or watch someone else use a wand of their own, but Gage told me that he and Andi weren't allowed. Seeing my disappointment, my uncle used his wand to set Andi's hair on fire, and put the magic fire out again, leaving her unharmed. I couldn't wait to do the same thing, although they no doubt had restrictions on this sort of thing at Hogwarts, and I imagined it would be hard to conjure things so spontaneous like fire. I'd try though; I was never one to give up so easily.

Finally, after days and days of waiting excitedly and having the twins bug me, it was the day I'd been waiting ever-so-patiently for. I woke up early, made sure my trunk was packed tight, and then got into the car. My dad drove me to King's Cross Station, my mom weeping excitedly in the passenger seat. I was finally going to become a witch. I was finally going to Hogwarts. I had no idea what was in store but I was thrilled.

Andi and Gage were waiting for us with their parents on Platform 9. I checked my ticket to make sure we were in the right place, and raised my eyebrow when it said 9 and 3/4 instead. I looked quizzically at Gage and he just winked, tightening his grip on his trolley and running at the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10. Just when I was sure he was going to crash into the barrier, he disappeared. I looked to Andi, but she didn't seem surprised at all, and her parents just looked bored. Their son had vanished, and they looked bored. My parents hadn't even been watching, but they noticed Gage was gone and looked a little confused. Still, they made no effort to find him.

"What...what just happened?" I asked Andi in awe.

"Gage went to platform 9 and 3/4. The barrier is magic, and it will take you there. Go on, you next. I'll go after you." Seconds later, I was through the barrier. Instead of smashing my face like I thought I would, I had gone inside it, and it had taken me to a whole other platform full of people with large trunks and owls in cages. Gage beckoned me over to him, and after everyone arrived on the platform safely, Gage and his dad took the luggage onto the train while Andi and I said goodbye to my parents and her mom. My mother was crying again, and my dad looked like he might start at any time. Mother told me to send her tons of letters, and to tell her if I'd forgotten anything, because she'd send it right along. I looked around, and it seemed like everyone's mom was doing the same,so I felt slightly less embarrassed. Then the train blew it's whistle, and Andi dragged me aboard, pulling me to a carriage where Gage and another boy were already sitting and talking. Andi introduced him as Gabriel, a Gryffindor boy from her year. He looked nice, but he made me uneasy, like he was about to set off a bomb at any moment, or fill my truck with cockroaches. He had the sort of face that would put you on any teacher's radar the moment you walked in the room.

After my cousins chatted with their friend for a while, Andi patted me on the shoulder, and I returned my attention to them. "Sammie, we need your help this year," she told me with a grin. Her voice was sweet, but it made me feel like she was hiding something. It was Andi, after all.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the Wizarding World is pretty prejudiced," Gage admitted to me, beginning the explanation with little prompting. "'Blood Status' is a big thing at Hogwarts, and Purebloods tend to pick on Muggleborns, like you."

"Muggle-what?"

"Witches or wizards raised by non-magic people," Gabriel said disinterestedly. "So called 'Purebloods' come from wizarding families, and all their ancestors were magic."

"What are you, then?" I asked the three of them.

"We're all Half-Bloods," explained Gage. "Andi and I were raised like Muggles though, so we were basically Muggleborns when we got here. Gabriel, on the other hand, lived in the Wizard World his whole life, so he knows more than us, although he's fascinated by muggles."

"Anyway, there are a lot of Purebloods at Hogwarts who target Muggleborns," Andi continued for her brother, "and Muggleborns have to do a lot of adapting. We have to change out whole lifestyles, and for the purebloods, it's how they've been living for years. So this year we're going to shake things up."

"How so?" I demanded. I had to admit, I was nervous. I was a Muggleborn, and I really didn't want to be bullied, but I wasn't one to 'shake up the system'. I didn't want to cause trouble.

"We're going to Muggle-ify Hogwarts. Make the Purebloods feel alienated. Drop tons of references, talk about muggle-only stuff and confuse _them_ for once," declared Andi happily.

Gage nodded and smiled. "We've been planning this for a while, and have a lot of people in on it. And you're going to help."

* * *

**_This chapter's muggleborn headcanons ( if any ) came from:_**

**_~tumblr user svartalfhild_**

_**The rest is just me I guess... Chapter 2 coming soon!**_

_***Author's Note: The first chapter sucks, I know. Just bear with me, it will get better... I think...***_


	2. Alexi's POV

**Alexi's POV**

Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts. The magic and shit? It's sick. And it's way cooler than sitting in some muggle school learning physics and shit. I'd say it's easier too. But I always feel down when I board the Hogwarts express. I'm going back to another ten months with no CoD, GTA V, texting, Netflix, internet and media. Hogwarts doesn't have wifi or electricity. Shit, they even still use 16th century quills and medieval stuff like that. Muggles invented the pen, you'd think wizards could do something to rival that.

So when Andi proposed her Muggle-integrating plan thing, I was down. It's 2014, people. It's time we blend a little more, and give the purebloods less to mock us about. Getting called a mudblood? That was getting so fucking old.

My fifth year had a lot in store for me. Besides Andi's ambitions, McGonagall made me a prefect for the Gryffindor house, and I had my OWLs later that year. Not to mention Quidditch. I seriously didn't know why the hell the Headmistress put me in a position of power; I'm kind of a delinquent. In my third year, I got detention for four months because I tried to grow weed in Herbology. I dunno, I think I only got in trouble because it's illegal; Pomfrey couldn't deny the medicinal properties. Too bad I got caught; with the big exams coming up, heaven knows my year needs all the relaxation they can get. Still, I wasn't leadership material. On the train, Andi pointed out to me that I was one of the only candidates for prefect, and she had a point. Gabriel got into too much trouble, Kyle was an absolute idiot, and the Headmistress hated Xavier. He had tried being a suck up for the first couple years, but then she caught him smack talking her in the hallway between classes, and that did not end in his favor. She still thought I had hope and potential.

_Anyway_, I met up with the twins about halfway through the train ride, after I got the prefect shit dealt with. Gabriel was loyally following Andi around, as usual. She was oblivious to him, but anyone with eyes could tell he had a major thing for her. Also, I shared a dorm with that dude, and when you share a living space, you tend to learn things about people, and sometimes you really wish you hadn't learned so much. Gage was there too, which I didn't mind. He's pretty chill for a Snake. He's not arrogant and, for lack of a better word, bitchy like his housemates. You can tell he's there for the ambition and not for all the blood status shit. Gage and I are tight. I mean, he's better than Xavier and Gabe. Kyle is okay, but I don't usually get along with most of my housemates. I'm what they call _introverted_ in the muggle world. Besides the usual crowd, there was a tiny little blonde girl sitting in the corner. She was obviously a first year. The kid was pretty friendly with the Lawsley twins, so I figured she must be their sister or cousin or something. The greedy look in her eye, like she couldn't get enough of the magic and shit she was seeing; that was what tipped me off. She was a muggleborn. She was one of us and Andi had recruited her too.

I'm technically a muggleborn. I mean, my dad is a Squib. His parents were both Half-Bloods, but they died when I was just a baby. My mom is a muggle, so I never really had any contact with the Wizard World; mom preferred it that way. My parents raised me in the States until I was 8, and that's when my parents got their divorce. Dad got custody, and moved back to England with me. I was a bit of an outcast since I had a clearly American accent. It didn't go away either, because I got to visit my mom a lot, for holidays and during the summer. When you're different, even slightly different, people use it as an excuse to stay away from you, so I never had that many friends.

As a kid, I knew about witches and wizards and magic. My uncle Carl was a wizard, and although I was raised like a muggle, he liked to show off whenever he came to visit. He got me my first toy broomstick, and my first crup, which is a Jack Russell Terrier thing with a forked tail. I think Carl was just testing me; crups hate muggles, and it was fine around me, so that made him certain that I was going to be a wizard, despite my dad's bad genes. Carl is kind of a douchbag; one of those wizards obsessed with blood status and upholding the family name. He was an absolute dick to my dad, that's for sure.

Every summer since I started at Hogwarts, I spend the first couple weeks with my dad, the middle of my summer with my mom, and another few weeks with my dad before school starts. They both wanted to spend time with me, and it was easier for my dad to pick me up from the train stations and to see me off in September. The Hogwarts Express doesn't reach Ohio. If I'm being honest, I prefer the States over England, and that is mainly due to my taste in music. Black Veil Brides? From the States. My Chemical Romance? States. Of Mice and Men? The United States of America. Sum 41? Okay, they're from Canada, but that's part of America. Well, North America I guess.

One thing I hate about Hogwarts is that any type of electronic just shuts down when you're there. I mean, sure, it'll work again when you're back home, but that doesn't help at school. It sucks when you're trying to study and you can't listen to your music. Or not being able to listen to your music for 10 months in general. I seriously don't know how to survive every year. Sure, the Weird Sisters are tight, but they don't know how to Save Rock and Roll, you feel? I miss so much cooped up in that castle. And then I come back, and it turns out My Chemical Romance broke up four months before.

That's the main reason I said yes to Andi's plan. I need wifi. I need to be kept up to date. I feel like such an anti social loser without my laptop, because without social media I have to go out and _actually_ be social. Like, what the hell? Talking to people? Who in the world is actually good at that? I mean, sure, I have a bad attitude, a quick temper and a vulgar mouth, but people need to stop taking so much offense to stuff. It's not _always_ my fault, people are just really sensitive. Oh, you want to know the other reason I agreed to Andi's plan? God damn, she's hot. I'm not even ashamed to say it. Gabe is creepy about his obsession with her, true, but I can totally understand his motive.

When we pulled in to Hogsmeade Station, I bid my friends farewell, gave directions to the little freshman named Sam or something like that, and went to go patrol the cars with the other Gryffindor fifth year prefect, Vanessa Thompson. She's kid of a bitch, but I try to get along with my housemates the best I can. I mean, Xavier is insufferable, but I can tolerate everyone else. Vanessa has, like, a Valley girl voice, but British, if that can even be a thing. I think it is, because she sounds like she's ending every sentence with a question and her voice is high pitched and nasally. She's a nice girl to hang around, I guess, but only when she's not talking. After everyone was off the train, all the prefects split to go find a carriage to ride in. I managed to find Gage and one of his Slytherin buddies in one, so I joined them. The Slytherin boy stared at me shamelessly. I mean, I have some piercings (not as many as Andi; I only have like three) and hair that would make Pete Wentz during his emo phase jealous, but I've always looked like this. Eventually, Gage noticed what was going on, and nudged his friend. The guy's gaze faltered for a second, but he kept on staring. He looked away after I started glaring back, though.

When we got to school, we all filed into the Great Hall, and I took my seat between Andi and Kyle. Of course, Gabriel hovered nearby. He's a nice guy, and I could learn to like him, but there's something about him that just bugs me. Maybe it's how spineless he is. I don't know how the fuck he got into Gryffindor, greasy little slime like him. The sorting hat sang its song about the houses, and the sorting began. I never really pay attention to the sortings; I clap when there's a Gryffindor, but that's about it. I'm usually too hungry. I watched long enough to see the blondie from the train get sorted to Hufflepuff, and then my stomach growled so loud, I couldn't even hear the hat. I was so grateful that McGonagall saves her big speeches for the end. Before I knew it, there was food on the table, and I was eating half my weight in mashed potatoes. There ain't nothing like Hogwarts mashed potatoes.

Around desert time, Andi nudged me and asked, "You get to take the newbies to the common room, right?"

"Uh, yeah," I tried to say as I swallowed, but it wasn't exactly audible. I washed my cake down with some pumpkin juice and added, "Yeah, Vanessa and I have to take them upstairs."

Andi's eyes sparkled, and she grinned dazzlingly. "Time to put this shit into motion. You know what to do." I smiled and nodded, taking another bite of cake.

After the food disappeared, McGonagall got up and began giving her usual beginning-of-the-year speech. I should add that she's ancient. She looks like she's nearly 100 years old. I mean Dumbledore, another old Headmaster, lived to be 115 years old, and it looks like McGonagall was trying to do the same thing. No one dared cross her, though. She was stern, and took no nonsense from anyone. She had this way of controlling a room. You didn't talk out of turn when she was in charge. When she was done with her announcements, everyone rose from their seats, and Vanessa came quickly towards me.

"Yeah, yeah," I told her wearily, before she could nag me. I wasn't in the mood to hear her scream in my ear, and whens he gets going, it's hard getting her to stop. She throws and endless supply of 'like's at you, and its aggravating. I had to stop her before she started. "First years, over here!" I called out, and a bunch of nervous-looking kids gathered around us. They took one look at me, and it looked like they didn't know whether to be excited or super nervous. I remembered feeling like that on my first day. I let the other houses and years leave the Great Hall before speaking to the kids. The Head Boy and Girl had given us guidelines for this little speech thing, but I'm the great Alexi Davis; I don't _do_ guidelines. It was time to begin Andi's W.I.N. plan anyway (it stood for 'Wifi I Need'. She came up with it, and I couldn't figure out anything better.) Her first idea was references; movie references, game references; anything and everything. Only the muggleborns would understand, and the others would feel left out and _want_ to understand. And, as a bonus, it would be fun for us to talk in references.

"Alright," I began, drawing their attention back to me, as they had started talking among themselves. "I know the Deputy Headmaster has already given you his spiel about how your House becomes like your family, and stuff like that, but as young Gryffindors I feel like I need to share some of my expertise. I will be your guide to Hogwarts. You need to choose your friends carefully, because the people you hang out with is crucial to who you will become during your time here. You've got everyone, you got your freshmen, like you guys; the Aurors-in-Training; preps; the Gobstones Club; the Ravenclaw nerds; the cool Ravenclaws; the Quidditch teams; Unfriendly Slytherin hotties; Girls who eat their feelings; Girls who don't eat anything; Desperate Slytherin wannabes; Burnouts; Sexually active band geeks; the greatest people you will ever meet-" I pointed to Vanessa and I"-and the worst: Beware the janitorial staff." Through the Great Hall door, I pointed to Filch and his cat.

Now, I've seen Mean Girls. Once. Just to see what all the hype was about. But memorize the quote? Yeah, no. Andi had written everything on a cheat sheet, and I was reading it inconspicuously. They were all too confused to notice me reading off a script anyway. Vanessa was looking at me like I was insane, but a couple of the kids were laughing, and one girl started clapping with a big smile on her face. We were an hour into the plan, and we already had some new muggleborns on our side. The rest of the kids looked bemused and were whispering among themselves some more, trying to figure out if I was serious or not, or what the hell I was talking about. It was great.

"For real, though," I finally said, interrupting a couple of boys as Vanessa and I lead them up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, "You'll get the hang of this place in no time. Be careful with the stairs though; they like to move." We got to the Fat Lady, and she smiled haughtily like she always does, asking for the password. "Remember the password, kids," I told the first-years somewhat condescendingly. "No password, no entry. _Arboreal_," I told the painting, and the portrait opened, revealing a tunnel to the common room. I let Vanessa finish the tour; I'd already done a fair bit of talking, and I was bored, so I stayed out on the staircase, and looked down to see everything moving around. After a while, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Kyle and his brother Kenton, who's in his seventh year.

Kyle had this weird look in his eye, and with a grin he beckoned to the moving stairs and asked, "Hey man, you down for some parkour?"

I felt my lips turn into a smile. "You're on."

* * *

**_This chapter's muggleborn headcanons ( if any ) came from:_**

**_~tumblr user bloggingfrominsidethetardis  
~tumblr page mugglebornheadcanon_**

**_This chapter metions/contains references from:_**

**_~Mean Girls  
~Fall Out Boy  
~My Chemical Romance (album: Save Rock and Roll)  
~Of Mice and Men  
~Black Veil Brides  
~Sum 41  
~Call of Duty  
~Netflix  
~Grand Theft Auto V  
~Pete Wentz (I know he's in FOB, but I mentioned him on his own, separate from the band)_**

**_*Author's Note: I mean, I think this chapter is better, but who knows. I'm hoping to slowly improve as I go...*_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Any offensive/questionable views/comments mentioned by Alexi are his beliefs and his beliefs alone. I know I didn't make a disclaimer for the other characters, but I feel like, in the future, Alexi will need one? he just seems like the type of guy who'd need one..._**


End file.
